Konoha Facebook : le Retour !
by Nekoyo
Summary: Voici une petite suite des conversations Facebook de nos petits personnages préférés ! "Détends ton string et va t'acheter un chihuahua. u.u" ; "J'ai la gerbe et la chiasse." ; "Et la pleine lune, c'était aussi pour faire genre, non ?" ; "hdsjb huicqdrf,vjn." ; "Tu me caches quelque chose Sasuke, t'es pas comme d'habitude..."


**Auteure :** Nekoyo

 **Titre :** Konoha Facebook : le Retour !  


 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Ben, Naruto et Sasuke sont ensembles, mais euh... c'est pas _(du tout !)_ flagrant ! x)

 **Disclamer :** Tous les petits persos présents dans cette histoire appartiennent tous au Grand Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Ps :** Les fautes d'ortho et tout ce qui va avec, sont des fautes vicieuses et difficilement éradiquables (c'est français ce mot... Si ! si ! u.u"), donc désolée si vous avez un bug cérébral devant certaines d'entre elles ! x)

 **Pps :** Presque toutes les conversations que vous voyez là sont issues d'une partie de ma vie. Même la plus dégueu... (vous allez VITE voir ce que je veux dire... x'D) et la plus bizarre ! xD Dans cette suite, Kiba est le "reflet de mon âme" tout ce que je lui fait dire (pas vraiment au mot près, hein, 'faut pas abuser ! xD) je l'ai dit (honte à moi pour la blague pourrie que vous allez lire...), vécu ou pensé (je sais, je me pose des questions bizarres... xD) ! ;D

 **Ppps (O.o) :** Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez ! :cœur: :cœur ! J'ai un autre OS en cours (il devait être posté pour le 25/26 décembre, mais il me donne plus de fil à retordre que prévu... =.=) et j'écris la suite de ma fic ! ;)

 _ **Bref ! Bonne lecture (en espérant que cette courte suite vous plaise ! )**_

* * *

 **Konoha Facebook : le Retour !**

* * *

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Sinon, ça va toi ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** commenté : Bof et toi ?

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Je crève la dalle, j'ai sommeil mais sinon je pète la forme. T'as quoi ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : J'ai mal au ventre.

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Ah, c'est pas cool...

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : J'ai la gerbe et la chiasse.

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : La galère quoi.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Ouais. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie aux chiottes.

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Tant que ça ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : J'y suis tellement allé que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une seconde chambre... En plus ça décape le fion, putain ! Et c'est tellement liquide que j'ai l'impression de pisser par le cul !

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : … Tes mots fins et poétiques m'ont fait passer l'envie de manger, merci infiniment...

* * *

 **Chôji Akimichi** a écrit sur son mur : Si t'es pas maladroit, t'es quoi ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : T'es malagauche !

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Toi, dans ton cas, t'es con... ( **Shikamaru Nara** , **Sasuke Uchiha** , **Sakura Haruno** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

 **Ino Yamanaka** a commenté : J'ai dû choisir entre un verni bleu, un verni rose et un verni beige.

 **Sakura Haruno** a commenté : Et t'as pris lequel ?

 **Ino Yamanaka** a commenté : Le beige ne me bottait pas trop, donc j'hésitais entre le bleu et le rose. Mais comme le bleu n'était pas en accord avec ma tenue, j'ai opté pour le rose.

 **Sakura Haruno** a commenté : Ok.

 **Ino Yamanaka** a commenté : Mais arrivée à la caisse, je me suis souvenue que j'avais plus de tenues dans les tons bleus que dans les tons roses, donc je suis revenue dans le rayon pour échanger, mais j'hésitais toujours entre les deux.

 **Sakura Haruno** a commenté : Et t'as pris lequel au final ?

 **Ino Yamanaka** a commenté : Le beige.

 **Sakura Haruno** a commenté : … T'es sérieuse ? ( **Neiji Hyûga** , **Kiba Inuzuka** , **Sasuke Uchiha** et **14 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Putain, j'ai trop envie de pisser, là !

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Ben va aux toilettes.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : ... =.=... Sache, mon cher ami, que s'il y avait des chiottes ou un buisson à proximité, je ne serais pas en train de te parler, mais bel et bien en train de me soulager...

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Et moi j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler de ton envie pressante, donc épargne-moi tes sarcasmes.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Tss... On dirait un vieux sénile, mec. -.- Détends ton string et va t'acheter un chihuahua. u.u ( **Tenten** , **Naruto Uzumak** i et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Qu'est-ce qu'un chihuahua vient faire dans la conversation... C'est affligeant, sérieux... ( **Sasuke Uchiha** , **Ino Yamanaka** , **Sakura Haruno** et **14 autres personnes** aiment ça.)

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Ben j'sais pas, tu trouves pas que c'est mignon, ces petites bébêtes ?

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Non.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi je te demande ça, vu que t'aimes rien. =.= Oh putain ! O.O

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : J'ai cru que je m'étais pissé dessus ! XD J'ai trop envie de pisser, merde, là ! T.T J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! T.T

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Arrête de te plaindre, on dirait que t'es au bout de ta vie...

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Je suis au bout de ma vessie. Tu comprends ?! VESSIE ! Elle était bonne celle-là, hein ?! XD

 **Neji Hyûga s'est déconnecté.**

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Tu me caches quelque chose Sasuke, t'es pas comme d'habitude...

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : N'importe quoi.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : S'il y a un truc qui va pas, tu sais que tu peux me le dire, hein ?

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Mais je vais bien, je te dis !

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Je serai toujours là pour toi, alors dis-moi tout !

 **Sasuke Uchiha** a commenté : Mais putain ! Arrête de me snober, crétin au cerveau unicellulaire ! Je te dis que je vais bien, alors viens pas me faire chier avec ça et va baiser ton clebs !

 **Naruto Uzumaki** : Ah non, j'me faisais des idées : tu vas très bien ! -.-

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Je ne comprends pas...

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ben, tu sais que Sasuke et moi avons acheté un chien, un boxer ?

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Oui et ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ben tu vois, il se trouve qu'on lui a appris des tours du genre : « assis ! », « couché ! », « la patte », « fais le beau ! », « va chercher le courrier ! », « cherche le chausson ! » (j'avoue que je suis fier de celui-là !:D), « ta gueule ! » (pour lui, par contre, c'est Sasuke qui est heureux...). Et plein d'autre truc du genre !

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : C'est bien, et ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ben tu vois, avec tous les tours qu'on lui a appris et tout, il devrait être intelligent ? Bah, il fait un truc que je comprends pas, qui me dépasse complètement...

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Viens-en au fait, s'il-te-plaît. T'es aussi chiant que Kiba...

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ça va, ça va ! En fait, il essaie d'attraper sa queue.*

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Et alors ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Mais il a pas de queue ! Enfin si, mais elle est trop petite! Et il essaie toujours de l'attraper en tournant sur lui-même, même s'il ne l'attrapera jamais de sa vie !**

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Et... c'est tout ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Comment ça « c'est tout » ! C'est déjà beaucoup ! Il devrait être intelligent ! Je ne comprends pas... Comment c'est possible ?

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Bon, prenons un exemple simple que tu pourras suivre : Toi, tu as éradiqué tous les méchants pas beaux qui menaçaient le paisible village qu'est Konaha, tu as « dompté » Kyuubi, ramené Sasuke à la raison et au village (exploit, hourra !). Donc tu as fait de « grandes choses », comme ton chien avec vos tours à chier (ce n'est que mon avis). Cependant, tu ne sais toujours pas faire la différence entre une orange et une clémentine, comme ton chien n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il n'arrivera jamais à attraper sa fichue queue. T'as compris ?

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Eh ! Je vois pas le rapport entre mon chien et moi ! Et d'abord, c'est pareil les clémentines et les oranges : rond, orange, ça pique les yeux quand on les épluche, on doit pas les mettre au composteur et on s'étouffe à cause des pépins ! èé

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Il y a quand même une différence de goût et surtout de taille... =.=

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Pff, y'a aucun rapport...

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : …

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Non, en fait, mon chien est juste con.

 **Neji Hyûga** a commenté : Et moi j'ai envie de dire : tel maître, tel chien.

 **Neji Hyûga s'est déconnecté.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Reviens ici ! èé

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Euh... tu crois vraiment qu'il va « t'écouter » ? XD

 **Naruto Uzumaki** a commenté : Ta gueule ! èé

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : hdsjb huicqdrf,vjn.

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : O_o … Bonjour à toi aussi.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : uidn ?

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Le point d'interrogation me laisse deviner que tu poses une question, et je pense que c'est celle que tout le monde pose en début de conversation... Donc : oui, ça va, et toi ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : ueczhef.

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui »...

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : ghnxcvk.

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Là, par contre, je suis dans le regret de te dire que je ne suis plu... Donc si tu pourrais parler français, ça serait bien.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Ok...

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Bon, au vu de ton « langage », tu as besoin de parler.

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Et comment ! T'imagines si on parlait comme ça ? *.*

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Ben, je comprendrais déjà mieux...

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : T'imagines, si le mot « porte » s'écrivait : « xdoks » ?! et le mot « chaise » : « iuvfj » ?!

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Oh... galère... =.=

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Mais vu que je suis le seul à connaître ce langage, je peux insulter les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ! *B

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : … Si tu le dis... Et comment as-tu créé cette « langue » ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Et ben en fait, c'était un soir de pleine lune où je réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment de l'écriture des mots, alors que le sommeil avait décidé de me tourner le dos. Je me disais : « Mais pourquoi donc « lumière » s'écrit « lumière » ? « avion » s'écrit « avion » ? » Et suite à une grande réflexion, j'ai eu une révélation : inventer mon propre langage. Ça a été dur, mais j'y suis arrivé ! Grâce à mon cerveau de génie, j'ai pu créer une nouvelle langue révolutionnaire !

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Ouais en fait, tout ça pour dire que t'avais une insomnie, tu te faisais royalement chier, donc tu te posais des questions ô combien importantes sur l'origine des mots et tout le tsoin-tsoin. Et quand tu t'es connecté à Fb et que tu as vu que j'étais aussi co, tu as décidé de me faire chier en t'excitant sur ton pauvre clavier pour créer des « mots » sans queue ni tête. Puis tu as essayé de me faire croire que tu étais un génie ayant créé une nouvelle langue après une graaannnde réflexion de ta part. J'ai tord ? =.=

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté: … C'est la vérité vue sous un autre angle, oui... u.u'

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Et la pleine lune, c'était aussi pour faire genre, non ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Ouais...

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Bon ! =.=' Oublions tout ça et faisons comme si on commençait la conversation, ok ? (et sans que tu ne reprennes ton « langage révolutionnaire », je te vois venir... =.=)

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : D'ac' !

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : Salut, ça va ?

 **Kiba Inuzuka** a commenté : Mouais, cette nuit, j'ai eu une insomnie donc je me suis posés des questions sur l'écriture des mots.

 **Shikamaru Nara** a commenté : … Tu me fais chier.

 **Shikamaru Nara s'est déconnecté.**

* * *

 *** : Je vous vois venir, bande de petit(e)s pervers(es) ! ;d Mais je suis à regret de vous dire que c'est à prendre au sens propre du terme ! ;p**

 **** : Ouais, bon, j'avoue que j'ai fait fort pour cette réplique ! xD Le double sens est vraiment flagrant, mais c'est toujours à prendre au sens propre ! x'D**

 ** _Bref ! Alors, cette suite ?_ **


End file.
